


The scent of her skin

by MangaBitch



Series: Unspoken feelings [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, Aftermath, Background Neil Hargrove, Bedrooms, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blushing, Body Worship, Bonding, Bottom Steve Harrington, Breakfast, Breasts, Comfort Food, Confusion, Crushes, Curtains, Cute, Cute Ending, Dirty Thoughts, Early Mornings, Embarrassment, Emotional, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Steve Harrington, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Friend Robin Buckley, Harringrove, Hawkins (Stranger Things), Heterosexuality, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Inner Dialogue, Lace Panties, Lazy Mornings, Male Nancy Wheeler, Mischief, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, No Sex, No Smut, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Personal Growth, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Plans, Post-Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Possessing Billy Hargrove, Post-Stranger Things 3, Protective Billy Hargrove, Realization, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Secret Crush, Self-Reflection, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Shock, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shyness, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Billy Hargrove, Spooning, Steve Harrington & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Sibling Relationship, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Stranger Things 3, Stress Relief, Sunrises, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Top Billy Hargrove, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely, Trauma, Trust, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Watching Someone Sleep, Will Byers & Billy Hargrove Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Billy admires a sleeping Stevie the morning after her parents terrible party, her peaceful sleeping form and how cute she is. His feelings for her only growing stronger. Aware of the emotional stability they craved from one another, that they had been denied most of their lives.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Unspoken feelings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727920
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	The scent of her skin

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after one bad date

A lowlight of the early sunrise peeked through the curtains of Billy's bedroom window. The inky black night sky full of silvery stars now stained a light blue as the sunrise prepared itself. The sleepy town of Hawkins getting ready to face another morning. The long and stressful night of the Harrington party a long forgotten memory. Billy hummed sleepily, lazily opening his eyes and rubbing the sleep from them with his fingers. Unfortunately, he was more than used to waking up early even when it wasn't a school day. Many days he had laid awake in his bed, sometimes crying himself to sleep as he resentfully reminded himself how fucked up his life was. Easing the wounds Neil had inflicted upon him as a _lesson._ Sleep was not a close friend of his, some nights he had driven away from home and slept in his car just to get some peace. Sometimes Max cuddled up in his bed when she had her own nightmares, what with his own trauma's he woke up in a cold sweat on the worst nights. The wounds were healing slowly but scars still remained, internally and externally. The damage that had been done could not easily be forgotten, only this time they helped him change for the better.

The memories of the night before playing on his mind repetitively like a movie. Saving Stevie from her shitty parents, driving off into the night and letting her stay the night. Despite the crappy situation they were in, it had been kind of nice. Stevie curled up tightly in a defensive ball on her seat, closed off and barely speaking a word as mascara tear tracks marked her face. Respecting that she didn't want to talk about it so he didn't push her, he already understood the situation perfectly from witnessing it first hand. Neither he nor Stevie could undo the pain their parents had caused them, but they could at least lick each other's wounds and find comfort in each other.

Yes, Billy had warmed his bed with a numerous amount of girls who were eager enough to sleep with him. Some of them he didn't even like, he was just lonely or angry at Niel. But he wasn't like that anymore, he wasn't that angry guy anymore. He had been apathetic, self hating, angry and an all around asshole, just like his father. But after isolating himself, bonding with Max and actually learning to become a human being again, he had learned how to grow up. He knew all the girls who were disappointed at his rejection, angry that he felt he was too good for them. But after being possessed, he had grown up, realising that Max, Stevie, El and finding genuine friends was more important. Finding friends who genuinely gave a shit about him, who cared about his wellbeing and happiness was far more important. Just like El he found surrogate parents in Hopper and Joyce.

Slowly he turned his head to gaze around his bedroom, a fond smile spreading across his lips as he did so. Wishing he had a Camera right now. Though he was never a fan of photography much, he would treasure that polaroid forever. Wanting to savour this moment for all it was worth. His eyes twinkling with playful mischief. Stevie was curled up beside him like a sleeping cat, her messy brown hair falling in front of her face. Long black lashes tickling her soft rosy cheeks, her kissable soft lips. The peak of her perfect breasts as the shirt flashed her chest, her shirt had ridden up in the night to give him a glimpse of her lace panties and long legs.

He didn't feel worthy of seeing Stevie laid beside him like this, yet so blessed that he was seeing her in such a natural state. She wasn't dolled up for a party, she wasn't putting on airs, she wasn't the fallen queen bee who got ugly looks from fellow students. She was the teenage girl with flaws and a spark that had stolen his heart. The girl who closed herself away behind closed doors too scared to show her anxieties to anyone but him. He wondered how many guys in Hawkins who crushed or lusted after Stevie wished they could be in his place. How much Tommy would hate him for this. How many times Nathan Wheeler had been blessed with this scenario.

Tommy had Carol yet he had always had an unrequited pining for Stevie, even now his hatred of her calling them out and abandoning them. He could see the eyes of want that followed Stevie everywhere. How Nathan had Stevie's heart, a girl so loyally devoted to him she would give him the moon but smashed it to pieces under his foot. Neither of them were worthy of Stevie, neither of them had tried to understand her. But he wouldn't make those mistakes, he wouldn't be that guy and she knew he wouldn't be. But that didn't make their feelings for each other any less confusing.

Stevie had slept peacefully through the night, though she stirred a couple of times through the night she had no panic attacks. But whenever she seemed scared in her sleep, he stroked her hair and held her close. Feeling safe with him. He could only imagine what she was dreaming about, knowing just how bad the nightmares got. But just how he helped her keep the monsters at bay, she did the same for him. . But that didn't get rid of the resentment he held towards her old man, he swore if he ever saw Stevie's dad again, he would knock his teeth out for the way he treated Stevie. He had been the cause of her tears for long enough.

She had promised Max and El a sleepover, which they would fulfil. But first, he could take Stevie home to change, get a stayover bag. She needed to freshen up, have some time to herself to relax. Maybe get some breakfast together after a nice long drive in the car, there was no rush after all. They had no definitive plans, nowhere to be and nothing but time on their hands. He hadn't felt this content in forever, Somehow laying next to her, cuddling her small form, his nose buried into her shoulder, he felt so peaceful. Neil wasn't around to bust his ass or drag him out of bed. No Susan around to patronise him or Max, he could just be alone with his thoughts and Stevie.

He reached out a hand fondly, brushing some of her soft brown hair from her face. She hummed sleepily in response to his touch, just like a cat. Stevie mumbled something in her sleep as Billy fingered her hair. Watching her respond to his touch so naturally, showing how comfortable they had come with one another compared to their first meeting. Billy smiled in response, wanting to enjoy this moment with her.

* * *

Birds began to chirp in the distance, some early risers jogging and unfortunate workers. Some car engines revving outside. Residents in Hawkins starting to wake up to a new day. Blissfully unaware of the Upside down on their doorstep and the supernatural powers that threatened their very existence. Stevie hummed sleepily, shifting in the bed causing her to rustle the bedsheets and entangle herself. Her eyelids fluttering as she roused herself from a peaceful sleep. She could hear the chirp of birds. As her gaze roamed the room, she realised she was in an unfamiliar room. The scent of cigarette smoke in the air, smaller than her bedroom like she was used to, messier than hers and posters adorning the walls. Realising she was wearing unfamiliar clothes. Trying to piece together all the lost pieces so everything made sense, it all felt like a blur. She had just wanted to forget the whole night which somehow she successfully managed to do.

"Mornin princess, sleep well?" a familiar voice cooed hungrily. Honestly, he was still enjoying the view. She was cuter than most of the cows in Hawkins. He had no urge to kick of her out the house, act like strangers and pretend nothing happened. He didn't want to use her like he had so many other girls. He didn't have to pretend to be some bad boy to get her panties wet, the chemistry between them was real, they could feel the tension between them like smoke in the air. It was like unspoken communication that they both recognised.

Stevie blinked, trying to focus and figure out all the pieces. Slowly raising her head to realise she was spooning Billy Hargrove. Grinning down at her with a wolfish smile, obviously enjoying the fact that her soft body was pressed against his own. She wondered how many girls had been in this position before, only she guessed none of them had stayed the night before. She briefly panicked for a second before remembering the chaos that took the place the previous night. She drank way too much, got into a verbal argument with her father who slapped her across the face. Then Billy saved her from the trainwreck of a party, then took her back to his place to recover. She smiled at him in amusement before rubbing her eyes "Morning" she mumbled.

Max whom had correctly assumed that her father was manipulating her again, had run to Billy for help and saved her before her father could make an example of her. He had taken her back to Hoppers to see the kids, so they could have a touching reunion and confirm Stevie was unharmed. So she could relax for the night instead of facing her parents wrath, Billy drove her back to his place and gave her some spare clothes so she could feel comfortable. Laying beside her all night and helping her work through the chaotic mess in her own mind. She sat up slowly, feeling refreshed from a peaceful night's sleep. Stretching her stiff body sleepily, unknowingly flashing her panties and breasts to Billy for a second time. Who just grinned to himself. For all he hated her father, the swimming training Stevie had taken part of had done her body good. Allowing him to fully appreciate every inch of her skin.

Billy softened a sense of relief washing over him. Compared to her depressed, stressed out self from the night before. She looked well-rested, comfortable, mirroring her old self. The sharp tongued, sarcastic and cheeky girl he had come to admire was back in full force, though she would need some time to be coaxed out of her shell again. He was glad he got her out of that environment, he knew all too well how toxic it could be. Reaching out a hand to run it across one of her legs. "Sleep well princess?" he teased mischievously. He had acted like her human teddy bear all night.

Billy hated affection, it was something alien and strange to him. He hadn't known love like that since his mum had left him as a kid. The kind of touch that made you feel warm and fuzzy, that made you feel safe. He hadn't experienced such a thing his whole damn life. But with Stevie, he was learning it a second time around. Through Max, El and Stevie, he was learning that love was a real thing, not just some cheesy fairytale bullshit. The way Max hugged him, the way she worried about him, she really had come to love him like a brother. El always checked up on him, used her powers to make sure he was safe, sometimes to tease him about his crush on Stevie. Stevie for all she was a pain in the ass, she understood him. Three girls who would kick someone's ass to make sure he was ok.

Stevie hummed, usually, she slept restlessly through the night. Panic attacks and nightmares caused by the upside-down and her overbearing parents. Lucky if she got any sleep at all. Her mind plagued with anxieties and flashbacks of the shit she had endured, the demogorgans hunting her down, the mind flayer manipulating her friends like toys. She had sometimes sat up on the phone all night sobbing to Robin about the endless nightmares, sometimes she realised how good she had it by finding a genuine friend. Robin never cared about her status or her money, she teased her about the cringey queen be she was in school but she did care. It was nice to have a positive person in her life. But laying next to Billy, listening to his heartbeat and breathing, she felt so safe and peaceful. Tracing her fingertips absentmindedly across his skin and dancing around the scars. She expected him to flinch and push her away, to get defensive about her seeing his marks, but he didn't. Showing how much he had come to trust her "Yeah" she replied shyly.

Billy gazed at her quietly, he was glad he removed her from that situation when he did. He knew how shitty dealing with abuse from your parents could be. Now she could see Max and El, able to comfort herself and feel like life was back to normal. He may have abhorred babysitting due to how much the boys annoyed him. But he had a soft spot for El, Max and Will. Nobody messed with his kid sister, except him. Will reminded him of his younger self which made him fiercely protective over the kid, while acting like an older brother towards him. El, she knew all about crappy childhoods thanks to being used as a human lab rat, allowing Billy and herself to understand their inner torment. 

Stevie tucked her knees under her chin, gazing around Billy's room with a childlike wonder. It was still ridiculously early and it wasn't a school day either. She had nowhere to be today, she would probably make her way back to her house by 6:30 to be home on time for Max and El to arrive by 7. She could buy snacks during her free time in the afternoon to celebrate tonight. She planned on going all out with the cringe and sleepover experience, to make memories that herself and the kids would remember fondly.

"You know Harrington, I was thinking about spoiling you to breakfast. I know a local diner that does great pancakes" he offered. She sure could use it after last night. Sometimes comfort food made everything so much better, whatever bullshit you were going through. Comfort food spoke to you in a language that everyone could understand. Helping with the crap you were holding onto and making it melt like the snow after spring. Stevie instantly perked up, her brown eyes wide and bright. She looked like Max the minute someone brought up the topic of ice cream. She was far too cute for Billy to tolerate. He could eat her up in that very second.

Billy stifled a laugh and bit his lip, it seemed Princess had a secret sweet tooth. He never really heard much about dates with Wheeler which showed just how crappy he was as a boyfriend. Wondering if he had ever cared about Stevie's feelings in the first place. As mushy as it was, this was like their first date together. He felt like a little kid, wanting to jump up and down on his bed like a little kid again. "Buuuut….there's no rush princess". He knew how to speak nice to the waitresses so they wouldn't mind them arriving a little late.

Stevie pouted in response, a confused look on her face. He couldn't promise her the angelic delights of breakfast food and then withhold them from her like that, it was just too cruel. She wanted those promise pancakes, if they left early they wouldn't bump into anyone from school. She didn't want the taste of her pancakes to be ruined by the sight of Tommy or Carol wondering in and starting shit because she was hanging out with Billy. Not that it was their business anyway, Billy didn't really pay attention to his past lackies anymore.

Billy sat up, abruptly pulling Stevie onto his lap making her blush. Pressing their bodies together, her cheeks flushing brightly matching the colour of his shirt. Her breasts pressing against his chest. She smelled so sweet, the waft of his shampoo still in her hair, his soap lingering on her skin like magic. His essence was still on her, marking her, warning any other guys to back off. He loved teasing Stevie, as if they were kids on the playground with a stupid crush, reminding him how childishly amusing love could be.

Stevie's cheeks darkened with colour, up close the scent of his cologne lingered on his skin wafting up to her nose. He smelled so nice, hell she could see his abs from here. She had seen glimpses of it from his barely buttoned shirts, but now she could appreciate them in person. No wonder half her female classmates had been desperate to jump into his sheets. But the raw Billy Hargrove, the soft cheesy awkward dork was a lot more comforting than the bad boy jerk he tried to be in the past. She shifted, biting her lip. Hoping that the slight damp patch in her panties wasn't noticeable.

Billy's hands rested comfortably on her thighs, stroking her skin. Sensing her immediately relax under his touch, her brown eyes watching him intently, with a curious shyness that he couldn't get enough of. "We can cuddle a little longer" he chuckled. He didn't plan on letting her escape anytime soon. He wanted to keep her body close until they had no option but to move, aware Max would radio them in frustration about the sleepover.


End file.
